Hurricane
by tidusatherton
Summary: A fanfic about Draco's feelings for Hermione during 2nd , 3rd and 4th years , please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Title : Hurricane

Author: EmmaTomShipper

Rating : PG

Pairing : One sided Draco/ Hermione

Disclaimer : I don't own them though i wish i did , but they belong to J.K. Rowling. The song Hurricane isn't mine either , it belongs to that awesome band Bush.

Spoilers : COS.

//_ Skies ripped open by the sun_

Daylight comes but not soon enough

I speed down the track in search of you

Strapped to the back of what we do.//

He was doing for her own good , couldn't she see that , he was trying to warn her in the mos inconspicuos way possible , he didn't want to hurt her. He'd sent Dobby to warn Potter to keep him away and to keep her out of danger. But that plan failed , so he moved onto the next one.

__

//Anaesthetise these troubled nerves over to you to make it work

Agents of change set headfires

I'd rather starve then fake alive.//

He called her a mudblood , he didn't want to , but she had hurt him , saying that he had to buy his way into the Quidditch team , he could take the disbelief in his abilities from anyone else , he would have blown it of with a cool yet snarky comment. But it was ** her** , Hermione Granger , the one thing that he had ever loved , yet she was the one thing he could never have. So he came up with the most hurtful thing he could say to her , she didn't understand what it meant at the time , but afterwards when she found out , she was upset he could tell.

__

// Lost to the cities of the night

Lost in the world of make it right 

Heartbreak , Heartbreaking 

Novocaine won't help the pain.//

When he saw the writing on the wall he realised he could use his previous slip of the tounge to warn her so he yelled out. " Enemies of the Heir Beware , You'll be next mudbloods." But what he was really trying to say was. " He'll be after you , be careful Hermione." But she didn't understand , that wasn't much of a surprise , no one really understood him. Sometimes he hated her for being so blind , for not seeing that hanging about in the light with Potty and the Weasel put her in danger , for not seeing that she should be in the dark with him , where he could protect her. But at the same time he loved her with a burning , unrelenting passion , that refused to die down.

__

// I'm out of control

I'm in a Hurricane

Head and heart have broken down

Out of Control I'm in a Hurricane 

Hurricane.....//

He had told his father all about her , thinking that maybe deep down he would understand his sons obsession , he told him how smart and talented and pretty he she was , his father accepted this until he asked for the girls name. When he heard the name Hermione Granger pass his sons lips he immediately went into a rage , ranting about how he forbidded Draco from loving not only a mudblood but a Gryffindor mudblood. He said that if Draco breathed a word about his feelings to anyone else it would bring shame on the family name. He instructed him to go back to school and do everything possible to make life a living hell for the so called Dream Team.

__

// Win some ground but lose you 

I's never explained how to make it through

No Rope no cash - no serpentine 

All love buiried on a bonfire

Heartbreak

Heartbraking //

But now sitting next to her petrified body in the silent infirmary , he knew he should never of listened to his father , he could of gone to Dumbledore told him about his fathers' plan , about his devotion to Voldemort , about the Chamber of Secrets , but he was to much of a coward to. Now Hermione had paid for his weakness. 

// _ Novocaine won't help the pain_

I'm out of control

I'm in a hurrincane 

Head and Heart have broken down 

Hurricane //

He knew that he would never have enough courage to openly betray his father , he would have to be content just skulking in the darkness , offering help from the shadows.

Even of he did try to be good , they'd never accept him. Even Hermiones' forgiving nature would be swayed by the blind hatred of the Weasel she called a friend.

__

// Good to see you follow

Good to see you come again 

Hurricane-

Miles of Water 

Hurricane

Miles of Water.//

Draco was jerked from his thoughts , by the sound of Madame Pomfreys footsteps as she came to make her rounds. He leaned down a softly kissed Hermiones cheek , and brushed some of her bushy hair back away from her still face with a gentle hand , before whispering " I love you." to her rigid form and quietly slipping out of the infirmary. He'd had his time in the light , now it was time to slip back into the shadows and wait.

__

// Out of Control 

I'm in a hurricane.//

A/N : So what did you think , please review it, this was my first real fanfic and any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for reading. 

__


	2. 3rd Year

3rd Year , part 1

A/N , I don't know if anyone really wants this but here's third year , once again Draco centric. The song is Land of The Living by Bush off the album Golden State.

// I found myself in another world

I found alive and well 

I am the vapour

I am the gas

You be the angel of everything//

It had felt good , being back on the Hogwarts Express again , just knowing that she was on the train made him feel better about himself. When he had wandered into the into their compartment , he followed the routine of insulting The Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain in The Ass and the Weasel , not once looking her way much less insulting her. He had made a promise to himself in the infirmary that night , he was going to make an effort to be kinder to her , then maybe later he'd have a chance.

// This is the land of the living

the land of reprisal 

I lost myself to a wider pain

I opened up i'm not the same //

Once Potty had drawn his attention to the fact there was a teacher sitting in the compartment he used that excuse to make a quick retreat knowing that if he had stayed in there any longer he'd have to say something horrible to her.When the Dementors came he was glad he hadn't stayed , not satisfied with sucking the little happiness he had left in him , they made him see things , memories he had worked so hard to bury. Of his father , of the horrible things he'd seen his father do and if the promises of what he would do if Draco shacked up with that Mudblood slut, his fathers' words of course.

// I am the match you be the fire

This is the land of the living 

the land of reprisal

In myself I try for you 

Walk a thousand miles to get us through..//

He tried , he really did .In Arithmancy , the one class he shared with her without her two idiot friends around , he hardly said anything to her and when he did say something he was reasonably polite about it , hoping that she would see him for what he really was. But to no avail. Then in Care of Magical Creatures the one of the best things in his whole life happened...he was attacked by a Hippogriff , well that wasn't really the thing , but when it happened Hermione ran to help him. Showing that she did have some sort of concern for him at least. Although he would of preferred if it had happened in a less painful way.

__

// Airwaves

Jetplanes

Safe Landing

No Branding

This is the land of the living 

The land of survival //

She slapped him , She SLAPPED Him. Hermione Granger , Mudblood Gryffindor Princess dared to raise a hand to Pureblooded Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. She called him evil , called him foul , called him pathetic. Those words had more of an effect on him than the slap did , they crushed the small portion of hope he held out that one day she would see what he really was. Her words scarred him deeper than an physical injury she could throw at him.

A/N - Okay , I'm splitting 3rd year into 2 parts , I know this part was pretty crap , but I was having some writers block and this was the best I could do. And I know that the song had like nothing to do with the rest of the fic but I had something completely different in mind when I started. Also thanks to everyone who's reviewed , I really appreciate it and hopefully you'll keep reading.


	3. 3rd Year p2

Okay , there's no song in this chapter , 'cause there's not much to work with at the end of third year so it's going to be pretty short as well. I don't know if anyone's still reading this fic but if you are please review it.

** Draco's Pov.**

Bloody Potter , going after Sirius Black like that and dragging her along with him and his idiotic sidekick. Didn't Potty realize the danger that he put her in , she could have been killed. Not that I care of course , she's nothing to me except a filthy mudblood. Who I am kidding , I can't hate her , even after those terrible things she said to me , because I know that she's right , I am pathetic and evil. I wish that I wish her dead but I can't , I won't. 

Going home for the summer I have a horrible feeling in my gut , a feeling that something awful is going to happen to someone I care about. Considering I only care about three people , Hermione , my mother and myself , something happening to any one of them will be heartbreaking for me. I don't know how I'll stay sane at home , locked in my room , forced to read anti-muggle propaganda , only having contact with house elves or my father. The only happy thought that I can muster is that it's only going to be three months , then I'll be back at Hogwarts my true home , where I'll be able to keep an eye or two on Hermione and try to keep her out of trouble , not that it's worked that much in the past. 

** Normal Pov.**

As the Hogwarts express pulled into Platform 9 3/4 and the students disembarked the train you couldn't help but notice a stunningly blonde headed boy gazing longingly after a bushy headed girl who completely ignored him.

A/N I'd like to thank arimel for her support of the fic. Next up the Quidditch World Cup and why Draco was really in the woods. I'm sorry this chapter is complete rubbish , there wasn't much to work with and that coupled with the fact I can't write for crap , kinda made it hard to write. So sorry.


	4. 4th Year p1

A/N This whole chapter takes place in the months before and during the Quidditch World Cup. It is from Draco's Pov. Please read and Review. I'll do a version of this fic from Hermione's pov if anyone's interested but if they're not then I won't.

** Draco's Pov.**

2 months before the Cup.

They're fighting again , I can hear them , my mother screaming and my father yelling and occasionally the sound of a fist hitting flesh. Not that it's anything new for me it's been like this for as long as I can remember. But it's worse this time , my mother wants to divorce my father and take me away with her , he won't hear a word of it of course. He couldn't give a rats ass about me or my mother , but he cares about his reputation. The screams were getting louder now and I desperately wanted to go down there and tell my father off but I couldn't , son or not , he'd kill me , literally.

Suddenly I hear my father yell 'Imperio' and then it was quiet. Now I knew who the terrible thing was going to happen to.

On the Way To The Quidditch Cup.

I sat quietly and observed my mother , from the day she was put under the Imperius curse , she only spoke when spoken to by my father and completely ignored me and anyone else who happened to try and talked to her unless my father told her otherwise. Now she's the perfect trophy wife he's always wanted , with a glazed look in her eyes and a expression that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose. I've heard rumors of a death eater gathering after the Cup , I hope Hermione isn't going to be there.

****

In the Top Box

On the way up to the box I had a uneasy feeling in my stomache , as though a hundred butterflies had been set loose and were fluttering around in there. When we reached the box I knew why , sitting in the front row , was the entire Weasley family with the addition of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I was torn , part of me was thrilled I'd been waiting months just to see her again and there she was large as life , but another part of me remembered about the Death Eaters and what they were planning to do to the muggles and mudbloods like her.

The Wonder Trio turned to face us once Fudge had made our presence known , I gasped when I saw Hermione and how she had matured over the summer and quickly looked to my father to see if he had overheard , if he had there'd be hell to pay , luckily he was to busy being involved in a conversation with the Minister of Magic.

We took our seats and I had the luck of being sat behind Potty which gave me a mostly unobstructed view of Hermiones' beautiful face. I got a wonderful perving oppurtunity when the Bulgarian teams mascot's came out , being 1/4 veela on my mothers' side I was able to resist making a fool out of myself unlike all the other males in the stadium , especially Potty and the Weasel. With my fathers attention firmly fixed on the dancing beauties I could gaze upon the pure goodness that was Hermione Granger , trying desprately to keep her friends from commiting un-intentional suicide. When the Veelas finally stopped dancing I had to try and refocus on the Ireland mascots and the following Quidditch match. 

The match itself was fast paced and brutal , everything I like in a game of Quidditch ( except when I'm the one getting hurt of course.) but I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering back to Hermione. Truth be told I was glad the game ended so quickly , I don't know how much longer I could of kept it up without Lucius noticing.

****

Into the Woods.

I watched in disguised horror as the group of Death Eaters including my parents terrorized the muggles. Men , Women , Children , they didn't discriminate all of them ended up levitated 10 ft in the air screaming. I caught a flash of red hair , out of the corner of my eye , disappering into the forest , the same forest the rowdy group of Death Eaters were heading towards. My only thoughts were of Hermiones safety as I followed them silently into the woods , hiding in the shadows for the right moment to break into their conversation. 

It came when the klutz Weasel tripped over a tree root.

Hermione had just asked the prat what had happened and I took this oppourtunity to make myself known.

" Tripped over a tree root." The twit said angrily as he picked his oversized body off the ground as I stepped into the light.

" Well , with feet that size , hard not to." I drawled as they turned to face me.

I tried to look as relaxed as I could under the current circumstances , leaning casually against a tree. 

" Oh Piss off Malfoy , we don't have time for your shit." The Weasel said.

This offended me , if that was the kind of thanks I got for trying to help , why should I be bothered in the future.

" Language Weasley , Hadn't you better be hurrying along , now ? You wouldn't like her to be spotted , would you ?" I asked , this would have to be the most blatantly obvious attempt to help them I've ever made , they'd have to get the message , wouldn't they ?

" What's that supposed to mean ?" Obviously not.

" Granger they're after _Muggles_." How could someone so perfect be so , well , dense at times. And I didn't even call her mudblood that time. " D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air ? Because if you do stick around." On second thought why am I warning her , it'll probably be my only chance to see her knickers.Then I remembered the screams from the muggles they'd already caught and I couldn't possibly imagine Hermione having that done to her because of me. " they're moving this way , and it would give us all a laugh."

" Hermione's a witch." The Boy Who Lived To Be An Idiot snarled at me.

" Have it your own way , Potter." I managed to smile , what I hoped to be maliciously at them. " If you think they can't spot a mudblood a mile away , stay where you are." They can't of course , but my father already knows about Hermione so he's probably informed the others to kill her on sight.

" You watch your mouth." The red haired retard shouted. Does he realise it's not a good idea to draw attention to yourself when your in hiding from people who want to kill you ?

As the dumbass took a threatening step towards me , Hermione quickly seized his arm.

" Never Mind , Ron." My angel said as she dragged him away from me. Effectively re-igniting the spark of hope , she had so effectively doused last year.

Then a loud bang sounded from rather close by and several people screamed. Trying to keep up my I'm really an evil guy image , I chuckled softly.

" Scare easily don't they ? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide ? What's he up to" And why isn't he here protecting you. "-trying to rescue the muggles."

" Where are your parents ?" Pothead asked. " Out there wearing masks , are they ?"

He'd hit a sore spot but I knew I had to keep calm.

" Well ... if they were , I wouldn't be likely to tell you , would I , Potter ?" I didn't deny it , surely they'd figure out my father was with them and get Hermione out of there.

" Oh , come on." Hermione said shot a disgusted look at me. Doesn't she realize I was trying to save her life. "let's go and find the others."

" Keep that big bushy head down Granger." I sneered at her , trying to make it sound as much like an insult as well as a warning.

" Come On." Hermione said as she dragged Potty and Weasel back down the path , at least she had the right idea. 

As they disappeared form view I heard Wealey say "I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot." For once in his life he'd gotten something right.

They'd left just in time , just as I had melted back into the shadows a group of black cloaked men came stomping into the clearing.

A/N- This is the longest chapter yet and hopefully better than the last one. Please review even if it is to tell me it sucked.


	5. 4th year p2

A/N- Okay I have no idea if anyone's reading this fic but seeing as there's only about 2 or so parts to go i've decided to finish it. This will probably be the last fic I write because at the moment it's only gotten 5 reviews and considering this is the 5th chapter that's not very many. But any on with the fic.

****

On the Hogwarts Express.

I was telling Crabbe and Goyle about how father wanted to send me to Durmstrang but how mother talked him out of it. Thank Merlin she did , I shudder to think of what I would have turned out like if I went there. I don't know why I even bothered to tell them , I doubt they have the shared mental capacity to understand the simplest conversations. I heard the door to the compartment next to mine quietly shut , so naturally I went over and pressed my ear against it , in an attempt to figure out who was eavesdropping on my conversation. When I heard Hermiones voice it wasn't really a surprise , but what she said and how she said it was.

" So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him , does he ? I wish he had gone , then we wouldn't have to put up with him." Normally this would of crushed me , but the way she said it , at least from where I was standing it sounded like she was upset about my wanting to go to another school , especially one with a bad name like Durmstrang.

Later on I was growing bored of a one sided conversation with Crabbe and Goyle , so I decided to go and cause some trouble with two very annoying Gryffindors and one beautiful , intelligent , sharp tounged , quick witted , caring , special girl who I resolved not to insult unless she provoked me.

I heard part of their conversation from outside the door and decided to join in.

"We saw right up close , as well." The Weasel was bragging. " We were in the Top Box -" I took this oppurtunity to butt in.

" For the first and last time in your life , Weasley."

I stood in the doorway with Goyle and Crabbe flanking me like two giant apes.  
"Don't remember asking you to join us , Malfoy." Scarface said coolly.

I spotted some awful looking rag hanging over what looked like a cage , it was so old it could only be Weasleys' so I called him on it.

" Weasley ...what is that ?" I asked pointing to the disgusting cloth , with what looked like a moldy lace cuff ?

Weasley made to tuck the material out of sight , but my seekers reflexes were to fast and I grabbed the thing and pulled , not that I really wanted to touch it.

Holding what I relized must be Weasleys robes for the ball , I was in ecstasy , Hermione would never go with him , in these.

" Look at this !" I said showing the third hand robes to Crabbe and Goyle. " Weasley , you weren't thinking of _wearing_ these were you , I mean - they were very fashionable in about 1890.."

Then the little pig told me to eat dung , and snatched his filthy robes away , I found this incredibly funny , because the Weasleys were so poor dung was most likely a regular meal around their house - Breakfast , Morning Tea , Lunch , Afternoon Dung.

And because I was laughing Crabbe and Goyle must of thought something incredibly humourous had happened and cracked up as well.

I decided to see if they knew anythimg more about this Tri-Wizard Tournement I've been hearing about.

" So...going to enter Weasley ? Going to try and bring a bit of Glory to the family name ? There's money involved as well you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won."

" What are you talking about ?" The one who had more gold than brain cells and that's saying something snapped.

" _Are you going to enter ?" _ I repeated for the more mentally challenged of my audience. " I suppose you will Potter ? You never miss a chance to show off , do you?" I sneered at Scarface feeling as though I haven't insulted him enough today.

Then Hermione piped up from behind her book.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away , Malfoy" She said , sure she said it a little testily but I'd be testy too if I had to hang about with two brainless lumps for the whole of the school year, hang on a minute , I do have to hang about with two brainless lumps for the whole of the school year , bugger. 

But she didn't tell me to piss off , she gave me an option and she was half way polite about it to. I couldn't help the gleeful smile spreading across my face. Focusing my attention to back to Weasley I said.

" Don't tell me you don't know , You've got a brother and a father in the ministry and you don't _ know_ ? My God , _ my _father told me about it ages ago... heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But the fathers always associated with the top people at the Ministry...maybe your fathers too junior to know about it Weasley...yes...they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him.."

Forcing a laugh I decided to get out of there , satisfied with the knowledge I knew more than them.

****

The Entrance Hall.

I thought it was quite funny when McGonagall slipped on the water Peeves had drenched the floor with. I thought it was less funny , however , when she grabbed Hermione around the neck , effectively almost strangling her. Bloody incompetent Proffesors who sacrifice their students saftey for the sake of preserving their petty pride. Luckily Hermione seemed to be fine , although a little sore around the neck area and I found myself longing to kiss it better.

****

Care Of Magical Creatures

Well this is just brilliant isn't it , we have to take care of creatures that can kill us once again , and when Hagrid told us his little theory of the defining features of the different sexes I felt I needed to speak up.

" Well I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn , sting and bite all at once ?"

Not surprisingly it was Hermione who answered back , she seems rather protective of the overgrown git , perhaps I should be nicer to him.

" Just because they're not very pretty , it doesn't mean they're not useful.Dragon blood's amazingly magical , but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet , would you ?"

As a matter of fact yes , I would , but I didn't say that , it could be used against me later on. And on a different note she seemed to take that comment a little personally , I didn't say anything about them being ugly. Maybe she was really talking about herself, saying that she may not be pretty but she's useful , I don't know why she'd say that though , she's the prettiest girl i've ever seen.

A/N- Please , Please , Please review , I haven't gotten any reviews for the past 2 chapters. Is it really that bad ?


	6. 4th year p3

A/N - Sorry it's taken so long to update this but i've been having a bit of writers block. But anyway here it is. I would like to say a quick thank you to arimel and Sanaria for there reviews of the last part , I really appreciate it. Bit of a warning Draco uses a bit of bad langauge in this chapter , so if you don't like that you should probably skip it. It's once again in Draco's Pov.

****

In the Entrance Hall.

Father had sent me an owl with an advanced copy of tomorrows Daily Prophet with strict instructions to use it to humiliate Weasley as much as possible , so when I spotted the Golden Trio in the crowded Entrance Hall I took the oppourtunity.

It was so funny when I insulted Weasleys mother , Weasel was shaking in rage , everyone was staring at him , it was fantastic. Perfect Potter told me to get stuffed and tried to drag Weasley away , but I was having to much fun to let them get away that easily. So I said. "Oh yeah , you we're staying with them this summer , weren't you Potter. So tell me , is his mother really this porky or is it just the picture."

After I had said that Potty and Hermione had to grab the back of Weasleys' cheap robes to stop him launching himself at me. Then Potty opened his big mouth.

"You know your mother , Malfoy ?" What a stupid question of course I know my mother. " That expression she's got , like she's got dung under her nose ? Has she always looked like that , or was it just because you were with her ?"

That little shit , how dare he say that , he has no idea of what she's been through , how dare he imply that she doesn't love me. She practically the only person in my life that does. I felt my face flush in anger.

" Don't you dare insult my mother Potter." 

Then he tried to make it sound like it was all my fault.

" Keep your big mouth shut then." 

Then he had the nerve to try and walk away , I couldn't stand it , I pulled out my wand and shot a relatively harmless spell at him , just to get his attention I didn't want to hurt him...much.

Then I heard a loud bang from behind me and was hit with blinding pain , other from the pain that was shooting through my body I noticed everyone else getting bigger. Finally the pain stopped and I was left shivering on the floor.

Next thing I knew two giant hands , or more like paws really were trying to pick me up. I gave a terrified squeak and tried to run away but then I flew ten feet up in the air , then fell back down on to the hard tiles of the entance hall. Then all I saw was a blur of colours as I was levitated and bounced up and down repeatedly. You can imagine how painful it would be for a human , but it was 100 times worse for whatever small creature I was , every time I hit the tiles I felt more tiny bones snap.

Finally I was turned back into my human form , shaking in pain , both from the bouncing and the transfiguration , I mananged to pull myself to my feet. My eyes were watering with pain and humiliation but I wouldn't cry , I couldn't cry if I did word would get back to my father and he would take it upon him self to ...toughen me up , so to speak.

" If my father finds out." I muttered to myself under my breath to remind myself of that. Unfortunately Moody heard me and came clunking over.

" Oh , Yeah , Well I know your father of old , boy ...you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...now your head of house'll be Snape , will it ?"

"Yes." I said resentfully.

"Another old friend" Moody growled. " I've been looking foward to a chat with old Snape...come on you..."

With that the bastard grabbed my already painful upper arm and dragged me off towards the dungeons.

I couldn't believe what had just happened my head was spinning and I was paying no attention to Moody's babbling about my no-good death eater father.

'I bet Weasley and Potter were having a good laugh about this.' I thought as Moody dragged me down to the dungeons. ' What about Hermione , what was her reaction , was she worried. In my perfect world she'd stand up for me to those dumbass friends of hers , even if she just said "He could have really hurt Malfoy though." when they were comending Moody on what he'd done , as long it was something to prove she cared. Aww , fuck , who am I kidding she was probably laughing right along side her brainless little friends.'

I suddenly realized we'd come to a halt , outside of the door to Snapes office , I wasn't afraid of Snape , he was like a mentor to me and I was his favourite student after all , it was Moody I was afraid of.

****

Care of Magical Creatures.

I was having a bloody good day before this class , meaning I was yet to be transfigured into a ferret and bounced up and down a hallway. Then that fricken incompetent so-called teacher Hagrid announced we were to come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe those dreadful Skrewts which had grown at a rather remarkable rate. I couldn't do anything but flat out refuse.

" I will not." I said " I see enough of these things during lessons , thanks."

The smile fell from Hagrids face. 

" Yeh'll do what your told ," He practically growled at me. "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Proffesor Moody's book....I hear yeh made a great ferret , Malfoy."

All the Gryffindors laughed at me even Hermione. Fucking Moody , fucking Hagrid , fucking Mudblo..Grange...Hermione , she's got me so under her control I can't even **think ** of her as anything other than her name , and she can't even see it.

* And what would she do if she could see it , I'll tell you what , she'd use you then laugh at you like she's doing now.* A voice that sounded a lot like my father said in my head. * Because that's what Mudblood's like her do. That's why they aren't to be trusted. Besides no one could ever love you , your below even trash like her.*

'Shut up and go away.' I commanded the voice in my head . Ha , the voice in my head , I must be going crazy , or maybe it was just stress. Y'know in between classes , lusting after Hermione , getting turned into a ferret and doing not only my homework but Crabbe and Goyle's as well. ( Come on did you really think these two could make it this far on there own. They can't even form a properly constructed sentance , let alone a seven foot essay on the 12 uses of Dragon's Blood.) Yeah stress that was it.

When I finally finished arguing with the voice in my head , I realized that we'd moved on to something else entirely.

A/N- And so the story's finally getting a plot of it's own , who is the voice in Draco's head ? Will Hermione finally realize that Draco's in love with her ? Where the hell is this story going ? All or most of these questions will be answered in later chapters so please review and tell me what you think of the latest developments. Hopefully the next chapter will come out more quickly than this one did.


End file.
